


Promises

by Oliver_966



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial, Depressing, Grieving, M/M, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise." Pitch said. Clinging to empty promises Jack hopes with all his heart that Pitch will come home. As days turn to months that turn to years, Jack holds continues to hope that his husband will come home. Even with no way to communicate, he remembers the promises, and hopes. He hopes Pitch will come home, unharmed, and never have to go off to war again, and that he will never be leave him all alone ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is incredibly sad. Like I cried writing it. The ending is sorta bittersweet depending on what angle you look at it from.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.  
> Oh and this was inspired by the song, Please Don't Have Laid Down Your Life, by Gumi, which I also don't own.

"Jack...." Pitch began biting his lip. Jack looked up from his pasta at his husband. 

"Yeah?" he asked, well really it was more along the lines of "Yemph?" his his cheeks, bulged out full of food. ".....I have to.... well you know about the war, so you know that this was always a possibility." the man tried to explain tiredly running his long fingers through his black hair. 

"Do you mean.... you have to go to war..." Jacks cheerful mood dimmed immediately at the prospect. "Yes..... that's what it means." the silence after this statement, was excruciating. They sat, the food forgotten, Pitch staring at Jack, and Jack staring at the floor. 

When the sob broke through Jacks lips Pitch decided he liked the silence much better. The fat tears streaming down his loves face made him wince. 'I'm the one that caused this pain.' he thinks bitterly to himself reaching across the table to take his husbands head in his hands. "I'll be fine, you'll be fine." he soothes. 

"Be safe.... please be safe. I can't lose you." Jack shook, trying to contain the salty water cascading down his face. "I will. I swear it." the black haired man promised wrapping the white haired man up in his arms. Jack clung to his husband like he was a lifeline.

"I love you."Pitch whispered into his ear softly. "I love you to." Jack mumbled his sobs dying down slightly. They went to sleep in each others arms that night, trying to forget that this would be their last night together for a very long time. When Jack woke up he frowned, Pitch was walking around their bedroom packing his things. 

"Do you really have to go?" he mumbled bitterly. "Yes, I have to go." Pitch grumbled back. When the trucks came to pick him up, they exchanged quick hugs, and goodbyes before Pitch ran out the door. Jack almost felt like it was all a distant nightmare, like Pitch was just going into the office for the day, and would be back to cook dinner, in just a few hours. 

Jack did nothing but stare at the door for at least an hour before getting to work. He didn't have a job in the traditional since of 9 to 5, office building, little cubicles. No, he worked at home, writing novels. He writes fantasy novels aimed at teens, and older children. 

When he went to start writing the 5th chapter of his newest series he found that he had no inspiration at all. He couldn't even think of anything as happy as a mystical world of fairies, elves, and magic. Everything he tried to write reflected on his current mood to much. 

Deciding to take the day off, and go grocery shopping instead he wandered into the kitchen. "I should probably go get some microwave meals..... maybe some ice cream.... I should rent a movie...." he mumbled wandering around the kitchen staring into the freezer, noticing the lack of comfort food. "How does a hot dog sound for dinner?" he asked no one in particular. 

"Sounds great...." he responded to his own question after a few moments. The days went like this, Jack going and renting a movie, and buying some ice-cream. Then he would just sit on the couch eating the sweet treats and staring at the screen miserably. 

After a while he finally got back into the swing of things. 

Writing his books, eating breakfast lunch and dinner, he even started learning how to cook some basic stuff. Telling himself he would make Pitch a big dinner when he comes home, as a surprise. They of course Skyped occasionally but Pitch was busy and Jack understood this. 

Once on a Skype call Jack got the biggest scare of his entire life. There was a bunch of screaming and an explosion could be heard. Pitch ran off the screen and yelled some orders to some people and the call cut off. Jack just sat there staring in fear at his computer holding a hand over his mouth breathing heavily with tears in his eyes. He only moved to get food for an entire week. When Pitch called him and said he was okay Jack had wanted more than anything to reach out and hug his husband. 

Yet all he could do is stare at the screen tears of relief gathering in his eyes. Slowly the weeks turned to months and Pitch could no longer Skype with him. They were headed into an area with no reception at all. After that Jack only had his trust in his lovers promise, to come back safe to cling to. Those miserable months ticked by and Jack felt like a young child again. 

Sitting alone in an empty house. Soon it had been years. Jack had learned how to do everything that Pitch had once done. He went through the days talking to himself cheerfully, waiting. Waiting for the day the war would end and his love would come home. Finally, he received the news he had been waiting for, since that day Pitch had told him he had to leave. "The war has finally ended!" the city cheered.

The people flew home, and slowly Jack felt the intense joy shrivel up and turn to dread. Standing in front of the window waiting for the day Pitch would come home. Everyone around him laughing and crying with joy as they were reunited with their loved ones. 

"Where are you Pitch. You have to come home. You have to fulfill your promise." Jack whispered to himself when he realized everyone else had come home already. When a soldier he didn't recognize came to his door and took his hat off looking down at his feet Jack stared for a moment. Anger and shock clouded his vision when he realized Pitch wasn't coming home. "Your lying!" he accused the man. "He promised! Pitch doesn't break his promises!" his voice escalated causing several neighbors to look out their doors. He turned around suddenly slamming the door in the soldiers face angrily. 

The moment the door had closed he felt all anger drain from his body as he fell to the floor. Sobs racked his body. "You lying jerk! I hate you! You lied to me!" he whispered trying to look angry glaring at the floor.

His lips twitched as the fake snarl fell from his face. "You promised...." he whispered more tears falling to create a small puddle on the floor. He fell asleep, to dreams of a world where Pitch never had to leave. Where they had been able to be together for all those years.

Where they would be able to be together for an indefinite amount of time. Not many came to the funeral. Neither Jack nor Pitch had any family, or friends to speak of. Jack had come, a few people that had been in the army with Pitch had come. When he asked them how his husband had died, they were a little shocked.

One did seem to understand though. "Pitch and Sandy, the little guy right here, were split off from the rest off the group and attacked. Sandy was the only one found, and he was left permanently mute." A man with light blue hair explained. "Wait wait wait, so it's possible that Pitch is just being held somewhere, and isn't dead!" Jack asks, hopefully. 

The blue haired man bites his lip. "In theory I suppose it's possible but even if he was then there's no way we can find him now." the man, Bunny if Jack remembered correctly responds. "But......" Jack mumbled, determination working it's way into his eyes. Pitch would never break a promises. 

He was out there somewhere alive, trying to get back. Jack was sure off it. It soon became clear, that there was no way for him to find the man even so. Wherever Pitch was he would have to find his way home alone.

So Jack continued to wait. He waited and waited and waited. He went about his day with thought off his husband coming home comforting him. "He will come home." he firmly stood his ground. Checking the hospital to make sure Pitch wasn't there with amnesia every once in a while. 

Each time the doorbell rang he ran to it. Once he had been so sure it was Pitch only to find a group off preteens running off. When he burst into tears two children laughed while one looked at him with guilt. He shut the door, "he will come home, he will. I just know it." his body shook as he mumbled the words to himself. 

Soon the once young vibrant boy, that Pitch Black had left grew old. He stared blankly around him. "He's not coming home, he's not coming home." he chanted to himself tears falling down his aged face.

His once bright white hair, seems to have turned to a dim grey, his vibrant blue eyes, a dull hopeless navy. He leaned back in the kitchen chair, looking at the seat across from him , chuckling at a memory of him and his love sitting, eating, with such youthful faces of naive joy.

He sighed as his eyes fell closed, whispering one last time, "I suppose, at this point it's me, who needs to go home. Home to you." and the darkness surrounded him. His wrinkly face turned up in a small smile for in a faraway land, unknown to any living being, Jack smiled, his young face vibrant, his white hair bright and cheerful, his blue eyes shining with joy as he held his long lost lovers hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has nothing to do with any sort of religious stuff, I don't really care about the subject, but I know it can be a little touchy. The ending with the afterlife, was just because I needed a mildly happy ending. So yeah. Also hope I made you sad :P  
> 


End file.
